The present invention relates to telescopic paper holders and, in particular, to holders having a means for easily compressing and removing the paper holder.
A known holder has a pair of hollow telescopic cylinders with pintles at opposite ends. The holder can be inserted in the tube of a roll of toilet paper, compressed, and inserted by its pintles into bearing holes in a wall fixture. This known holder can include a helical compression spring that tends to expand the cylindrical members to keep them in the fixture. Ridges on the cylindrical members lock the members together. This type of holder is difficult to compress and remove when a spent cardboard tube remains and covers the ends of the holder.
Known toilet paper holders with telescopic cylinders or retractable pintles also include means for compressing the holder for easy removal. In some embodiments a wire loop mounted around the pintle can pivot and compress the holder to allow its removal. Other known devices employ various tabs or levers positioned around one end of a compressible paper holder. Again, depressing a tab or lever will compress the holder to allow easy removal. Various devices for easing removal of the paper holder and other structure relevant to paper holders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,253,664; 2,313,776; 2,500,514; 2,522,109; 3,085,760; 4,015,788 and 4,662,577.
A disadvantage with paper holders of the foregoing type is the persistent difficulty in removing the holder. The removal lever used in some holders is intrusive. The lever consumes some of the very limited space around the wall fixture and may at times extend beyond the diameter of a partially depleted roll of paper. These levers can interfere with the unrolling of the paper.
Accordingly, there is a need for a paper holder that is simple, efficient, and has a relatively easy way for removing the holder without interfering with the nominal use of paper dispensing.